


Mine.

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: Give More Love To Yams [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, singer and producer, yamaguchi is adorable, yamaguchi is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Yamaguchi is in a popular band but all Tsukishima wants is to have Yamaguchi all to himself.





	Mine.

"It was absolutely ridiculous," Tsukishima scolded himself as he slummed onto the empty booth that was abandoned by the traitors who brought him to this place in the first place.

"I can just go up to him, any time I want and pull him straight out of the crowd if I want to," he thought as he swirled his glass of drink in his hand, eyeing the guy from afar.

"He's my boyfriend," Tsukishima justified as he watched yet another girl try the 'flips hair and girly laugh' technique.

"That gives me the right over all these fake plastics that his sweet, yet painfully oblivious heart would call his 'friends'," Tsukishima sighed.

Yamaguchi stood in the middle of the crowd, hand running through his hair as he swept them away from his face unconsciously, sharing what seems to be his nth story for the night.

Yamaguchi had invited him to another one of his band's afterparty with selected few fans, although, since Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's relationship was still in the dark from the public's eye, Tsukishima had to lay low the whole evening (and snarl-from afar- at those pathetic bimbos who tries to flirt with his man).

He silently sulked, taking a huge swig from his drink and wondered why he had to be in a relationship with such an adorably attractive guy who has his ways to easily swoop into people's hearts.

As much as it tarnishes his image, Tsukishima can't deny how jealous it makes him feel, to see all these girls wrapped themselves around his Yams, laughing, talking and oh-so-obviously flirting with him.

Every time Tsukishima tried to bring it up casually over lunch, Yamaguchi would laugh it off wholeheartedly. Taking Tsukishima's face in his hand, he'd kiss the taller boy's cheek gingerly, and call him out for being a jealous tol bean.

"Is my Tsukki all upset about me having all those friends?" Yamaguchi snickered with his lips still pressed against Tsukishima's cheek.

_"I'd be fine if those brats only want to be friends" Tsukishima internally snapped in his head, but his lips remained shut._

With a full flushed on Tsukishima's face, Yamaguchi knew exactly what the response was to his question. Sitting back in his chair, he let out a soft sigh.

"Well, if it bugs you THAT much then-"

"NO!" Tsukishima cut him off.

He knew exactly what Yamaguchi was suggesting, but he wasn't going to be that type of hateful petty boyfriend that would rip Yamaguchi off his friends.

"-Just... I don't want to get between you and your friends.." Tsukishima muttered.

Yamaguchi's expression softened from the shock he gave him with the sudden outburst.

Tsukishima hated it.

There was a soft underlying lace of pity hidden in that expression and it made him feel sick of himself. He felt absolutely pathetic and wanted to just curl up into a ball and roll himself away into the oblivion.

Alas, he was saved by his ringing phone. Holding his hand up to excuse himself, Tsukishima stood up and stepped outside to answer the call. Returning to his seat a couple of minutes later, he was greeted by a snarly looking pout.

"Let me guess, that was Kage again?" Yamaguchi glared at the device in Tsukishima's hand.

The latter nodded his head, informing him how the call was regarding yet another session in the recording booth.

"He said that he wants to try some new ideas out," he clarified.

Yamaguchi huffed and puffed out his cheeks in dissatisfaction.

Tsukishima knew that a part of Yamaguchi hates that since Tsukishima was a staff under the same company as Yamaguchi's band, more specifically a producer who worked closely with the group, Tsukishima was 'forced' to spend a lot of time with his members.

Aside from the fact that it was a part of his job, Tsukishima was rather close to each and every one of the boys, Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and even the group's manager, Yachi- to be precise, he was even friends with all of the other members before he was formally acquainted with Yamaguchi.

"Can't he not bother you on your off day? Or like- can't he not bother you like- ever?" Yamaguchi grumbled still glaring at Tsukishima's phone, seemingly in hopes to burn it with the intensity of his gaze.

Seems like, he (tries his very best to) forget the fact that it was Kageyama himself, who introduced the two beyond just a 'celebrity and producer colleagues' relationship.

"Why, are you jealous?" Tsukishima smirked at him, pointing at Yamaguchi with his fork accusingly.

"Well, what if I am. Y-you're mine! So I don't like to hear about you dwelling with my members," he pouted, a frown knitted his brows.

_Well, it's reassuring to know that you're not the only hopeless romantic in this equation._


End file.
